Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{12})(5^{6}))^{12}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((4^{12})(5^{6}))^{12} = (4^{(12)(12)})(5^{(6)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{12})(5^{6}))^{12}} = 4^{144} \times 5^{72}} $